<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Painting in Lavender by shiikitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798643">A Painting in Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz'>shiikitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>End Roll (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i need help why do i keep writing about them, kantera is so baby please, kitty kantera..., super super fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it is human nature to be drawn towards, and want to care for, and relent to, the things that we find cute.</p><p> </p><p>alternatively titled; dogmas just a fucking simp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kantera/Dogma Toscarina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Painting in Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had originally wrote this right after my last fic, but I forgot to post it. I went through and rewrote some bits, though, so it should hopefully be better than it was before.</p><p>While I was reading this over i kept imagining Kantera with little cat ears that moved along with his emotions and I am in love.</p><p> </p><p>I need to write about other characters. Help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Often times, Dogma thought that Kantera resembled a cat more than any sort of dragon-like creature. It astounded him that the other residents of the town were blind to the all-too-obvious similarities. Especially when the man seemed so keen on displaying them. Truth be told, Dogma could probably write an essay about the traits the doctor shares with the common house cat. That is, if he could manage to expand some of the details enough. However, if he were to do so, his first - and most important - point would probably be the napping. More specifically, the way the doctor had taken to napping on people. "People" being him, Dogma. And, unfortunately for him, at that moment Kantera had settled onto his lap, curled up as usual, and was well on his way to falling asleep. In his church. Where Dogma, as always, had cleaning to do. Even more so due to it being Sunday afternoon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><span class="Apple-converted-space">   It was a huge problem, and it </span>certainly would not do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Would you please move? I have work that must be done, and that cannot be completed unless you get off of me," Dogma said, having directed an unimpressed stare toward the offender.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmmm... No. You're comfortable," came Kantera's response. He buried his head deeper into the priest's lap, a noise of content coming from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dogma narrowed his eyes. "You'll poke me with your horns," he said, pushing the older man away. This elicited a whine, high and thin, yet with a soft quality to it, as the draken weakly fought back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wha-" a yawn. "What makes you... think that...?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"The fact that you did that last time. And the time before."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Did I? I am afraid that," The man yawned once again - a small kitten-like sound that further gave evidence to the priest's beliefs - "I have no... recollection of such... events..." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Oh, don't play dumb, I know you- Wait, hey! Don't fall asleep! I still have to sweep the floors! Get up! Go back to your shop!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kantera was not having any of it. He curled himself into a ball and wrapped his arms around Dogma's waist, humming quietly. "I... don't see... the problem..." the man drawled, making it quite clear that he would not be letting his friend go - and Dogma knew that very well, for despite his fragility, the doctor proved to be a fair bit stronger than he. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew resistance was futile, and, in spite of his pride, released a sigh signalling his resignation. Dogma decided he did so because he found the man endearing and, oddly enough to him, cute. As if he were a small animal. He relaxed a little, and - only once he knew for sure the doctor was fast asleep - let a hand drift down to rest on Kantera's head. He pet him like he would a cat, noting how smooth his hair was, watching the delicate rise and fall of his back. He wished he had a book, so that he could spent his time being somewhat productive, but he convinced himself that this was fine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>